


犬

by MaiSakatoku



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiSakatoku/pseuds/MaiSakatoku
Summary: 舞女×警察⚠️ooc  监禁 恶劣 be 慎入
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 5





	犬

**Author's Note:**

> 舞女×警察  
> ⚠️ooc 监禁 恶劣 be 慎入

“我是你的狗，我只能啃你的骨头。”

作为一个公职人员，金智秀清楚的知道自己从来就不该在办公时间外跟一个酒吧女有任何关系，这些人就是社会底层的渣滓，是长着绿眼睛的苍蝇，带着满身的污秽，丑陋又扭曲。

她就是带着这样的心情去看待lisa，某一次执行任务时，在一家pub遇到的舞女。这是lisa第一次把精力花在跳舞以外的事情，她知道这种环境里大家都是恶臭的蛆虫，睡一觉各自穿好是游乐人间的规则，在这里没有人能得到救赎。

所以遇到金智秀那个晚上，她觉得她看到了光，她个子不高，但是长得很好，拿枪指着别人的时候，侧脸像她小时候某节美术课上学的素描。从那天起lisa一门心思缠着金智秀，说她是狗皮膏药也好恬不知耻也行，一些委屈泪流的夜晚她会想她要是一条狗就好了，金智秀对一条狗都比对她温柔。

金智秀不想和lisa有任何关系，原因当然是她光辉高尚的职业不允许有这样的污点，可是lisa已经在不知不觉中渗透了她的生活，她会跟着她溜进家里替她打扫房间，整理衣物，给她的狗洗澡，清理狗窝，跟她上街会在众目睽睽下帮她系鞋带，甚至用手擦掉她鞋子上的泥土，帮她提所有的重物，雨伞只会倾向她那一边，她不爱吃粥里的绿豆就一粒一粒的挑出来再端到她面前，起初金智秀极度排斥，在多次抗议无效之后她已经习以为常，金智秀突然觉得自己也很肮脏，她本可以阻止一切，可是她不想。

这样的关系是失衡的，可是一旦形成，谁又能纠正。被偏爱的人总是极尽所能去伤害全力爱着的人，金智秀像高高在上的造物主，一点怜悯都不愿意施舍，她跟外人谈起lisa的时候用的称呼是那个舞女，她带男人回家的时候说lisa是花钱雇的兼职钟点工，她在熟人面前说lisa是她的宠物狗，人的命运是掌握在自己手中还是上帝手中，lisa想她的命运是在金智秀手中的，只要金智秀不甩开她，她可以一直当她的狗，可是有一天，她的父亲死了，金智秀亲手击毙的。

lisa与她的父亲早就失去联系，如果当时没逃出家，死的可能不止那个可怜的女人，她的母亲，死的可能还有她。她隐约听说这个施暴者后来去贩毒了，他每天都在祈祷这个男人能活久一点，久到他会为自己犯下的错痛哭流涕的忏悔，在监狱里被人打的半身不遂的度过下半生也好，被仇家折磨之后分尸喂狗也好，或者染上毒瘾在阴暗的角落抽搐着死去，让老鼠和蚂蚁来啃咬他干瘪的尸体，总之他千万，不要死的这么容易。

金智秀是后来翻阅犯人资料的时候才知道，这个人是lisa的父亲，上一秒她还沉浸在击毙罪犯的兴奋当中，这一秒她觉得全身的力气都被抽走，胃里翻江倒海，她去卫生间把庆功宴上吃的东西吐了精光，用冷水不断的拍脸，她感觉到自己在发抖。强迫自己冷静下来之后她拨通了lisa的电话，是金智秀亲自通知lisa来认领尸体的。她问lisa她要怎么做，能让她稍微舒服一点，lisa轻轻拥住金智秀说：“姐姐辞职吧，卸下你的警徽，我就原谅你。”金智秀叹了口气说：“对不起。”

金智秀终究没有辞职，她这辈子唯一拿得出手的东西就是她的职业，她的职业可以掩盖她破碎的家庭，掩盖她的性向，掩盖她丑恶的人性。但是为了安抚lisa，她还是休了年假，准备带lisa去日本散心，她盘算着这个假期过后，就让lisa彻底离开她，她可怜的lisa从来都不是苍蝇和蛆虫，她有着最明亮澄澈的内心，她是一往无前的狼，不该被她一直拴在阴暗的角落，伏首做戴着项圈的困兽，她是耀眼夺目的太阳，应该挂在天上。

准备启程的前一个晚上，金智秀开了红酒和香槟，在晕眩当中她感觉到自己被一双手牵着带去了床上，她没有反抗，她只希望lisa不要嫌她脏。然后那个人带着酒味和烟味堵住了她的嘴，起初是温柔的舔舐品尝，然后是轻轻的啄着她的眉骨和耳廓，到下巴的时候已经有点啃咬的意味，顺着脖子和锁骨力度越来越重，伸进上衣的手直接穿过内衣蹂躏乳肉，大拇指反复按压凸起的肉球，金智秀忍不住大口的喘气，像快干涸而死的鱼，lisa扯掉她内衣的时候在她耳边呢喃：姐姐我做梦都在想这一天，你知不知道你跟别人上床的时候我就在贴在你的门口，我牙都快咬碎了，事后我还要去帮你换床单，那个气味…让我恶心……金智秀来不及作出反应lisa就进入了她，她疼的倒吸一口气，终于从晕眩中找回点理智，把手抵在lisa的肩膀试图拉开两人的距离，lisa丝毫不顾她的反抗，死死压住她，咬住她的肩膀，像狼咬住麋鹿不放，金智秀知道抵不过她的力气，打算服软，她坚信如果服软lisa一定会放开她，她用从来没有过的柔弱语气说：lisa我疼，lisa的反应让她后背一僵，她在笑，她埋在她颈窝笑的发抖：姐姐别装哦，你不会有我疼的。语毕就是疯狂的啃咬和抽插，lisa不知道什么时候顺走了她的手铐，她的双手被铐在了床头，她直起身解开皮带，捆住金智秀的双腿，金智秀被吓得语无伦次：“lisa你疯了？！拜托你松开，你这个混蛋！”然后她被胶带封住了嘴，黑布蒙住了眼，金智秀醉意全无，她终于意识到，自己被绑架了。

金智秀不知道自己什么的时候晕过去的，她知道自己被装进了行李箱，她折腾很久之后终于没了力气，她是被阳光刺到眼睛后醒来的，她好歹是个警察，看了一圈知道是个地下室了，手脚都是镣铐，她有些自嘲的想：这是报应。lisa端着早餐进来，笑的人畜无害：“姐姐我喂你，啊”金智秀咬了一口吐在地上：“lisa你到底想干嘛。”lisa脸上没了笑容，委屈巴巴的看着她仿佛她才是被铐在这里的人：“姐姐你是不是不准备要lisa了，休完假就会赶我走对不对？”金智秀一时语塞，随后清了清嗓子：“lalisa如果你现在放了我我可以什么都不追究，杀了你父亲于私是我对不起你，于公我只是在完成自己的使命，但是我知道是我欠你，你想做什么做够了就放我走。”lisa脸上浮现怪异的笑容：“姐姐已经辞职了哦，今天我把我们的合照和辞职信一起寄给你们警局了，告诉你的上司你由于喜欢同性，有违道德，无法再担任公职。”金智秀难以置信，这是她最后的遮羞布，lisa把它撕得粉碎，她失去理智，各种污言秽语喷涌而出，lisa只是笑着从旁边箱子取出工具，脱下外裤，有条不紊的把巨物穿在身上，向金智秀逼进：“姐姐不是说喜欢男人吗，你看这个东西，是不是比你带回来的男人都大？”“lalisa你这个没娘养的人渣！你他妈的就该跟你那个死人老爸一样下地狱！”没有任何前戏，那里干涸的像一口枯井，她就这么进入她的身体，金智秀觉得自己被撕裂了，痛感蔓延全身，她的头皮都在跳动，lisa像杀红眼了的士兵，除了往前冲什么都被丢弃，直到她也没了力气，从对方身上滑落，颓坐在她腿边。

不太清楚这种日子过了多久，金智秀不再吼叫，不再诅咒，不再求她放她出去，她好像没了魂魄，只剩一副躯壳了。直到有一天她说：“lisa我们一起死吧。”

第二天清晨，阳光照常从天窗照进来，lisa来了，今天没有早餐，金智秀半睁着眼，闻到煤炭的味道，她看见比阳光更红的光，笑着闭上了眼。

“金智秀，  
最后我还是听了你的话，  
我永远是你最忠诚的犬。”


End file.
